Prince of Krypton
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: In an alternate universe, Naruto was the son of Emperor Zod, the overlord who conquered Krypton. He was transported to Earth in order for him to complete his trials of ascension, but he was adopted by the Amazons of Themyscira.


Author Note: I always wanted to write a story about DC Universe, with a spice of Naruto in it. Do take note that this is a whole new DC universe that I have created. The characters will follow their canon counterpart's origin... loosely. I hope it is interesting. We'll see.

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Naruto and DC Universe. If I do, I'll be rich.**

*.~.F.~.*.~.L.~.*.~.O.~.*.~.W.~.*.~.E.~.*.~.R.~.*  
(Prologue)

A malnourished boy with unkempt golden hair, shrivelled lips and haggard features was trembling in the tenebrous alley. He was garbed in tattered robes and straw sandals, which were barely capable of providing warmth for his fragile frame. The snowstorm was fierce and the child was enervated. He had not eaten for days and it was his sheer willpower and perseverance that kept him alive.

"I… refuse… to die in this… slum!" The boy murmured as he hugged himself. Repugnance and rage gleamed in his cerulean eyes as he gritted his clattering teeth; it was as if fate held prejudice against him. How could people preach about god's benevolence when he was suffering frostbites? "I-I… refuse… to die!"

"Artemis! I found something!"

The mellifluous voice was alluring as the blond regained a trinket of energy to look up. There was a stoic girl with billowy raven hair and angelic features that mesmerised the blond. She wore a beige sweater underneath her red jacket, a white fur cap atop her heart-shaped face, a modest prairie skirt with pink frills and a pair of loafers.

"Now it's not the time, Diana! We have to leave!"

A strawberry-blond girl with a vivacious demeanour ran towards her companion. She was dressed in a similar plain outfit as her dark-haired friend. The girl rubbed her gloved hands and hissed with a disapproving scowl. "Diana-"

"Artemis, the child is going to die." Diana scowled. "We cannot just leave him be."

"People die every day. It is how this world works. Right now, if we don't get back home, we are the ones who will die," Artemis retorted lividly as she seized her friend's wrist and pulled. To her dismay, Diana was relentless. The strawberry-blond sighed and reasoned, "Diana, if you accept strays to our home, your mother will find out about our… tour. You, of all people, should know how nasty your mother gets when we defy her orders."

The raven-haired girl stifled her shuddering of trepidation and mustered her temerity. "That doesn't matter, Artemis! This boy needs our help! We shouldn't just let this boy die if we are able to help him! I've decided! I'm bringing him back!"

"Bloody hell! If you want to die, go do it yourself! Don't drag me in!" Artemis yelled as she folded her arms and huffed.

Diana bended down and ruffled the boy's soft locks. "Tell me your name, child?"

"N-Naruto…"

The girl smiled with a benign grace and quipped, "I am Diana Themyscira, heiress of the Themyscira Group. That abrasive brat behind me is Artemis Banamighdall, heiress of Bana-Mighdall Inc, and she happens to be my brainless cousin."

Artemis muttered incoherent curses under her breath and rolled her eyes. "Rotten girl."

*.~.F.~.*.~.L.~.*.~.O.~.*.~.W.~.*.~.E.~.*.~.R.~.*

Hippolyta, chairwoman of the world's finest fashion corporation, Themyscira Group, clicked her tongue in frustration.

Her wealthy company determined the benchmark for the fashion industry with every product created by prominent designers. As a successful businesswoman, she despised defiance and held no tolerance for nonsense. When Hippolyta discovered her daughter had fled from home, she was infuriated. "This is all you fault, Antiope!"

"My fault? I could say the same thing to you too, sister! Hell, I could say your daughter has abducted my precious Artemis, Hippolyta!" Antiope, founder of the competing company, Bana-Mighdall Inc, spat indignantly with disdain lacing her tone. "If anything happens to my precious Artemis, I will hold you responsible to it, sister!"

"I beg your pardon? You're clearly at fault and now you direct the blames on me? Did you fall down and smack that ugly face of yours on the pavement?" Hippolyta rolled her eyes with annoyance and growled. "If anything happen to my Diana, I will butcher you. I swear upon my status as the Queen of Amazons!"

"You haven't fought for decades, Hippolyta! I'm afraid your skills are getting rusty-" Antiope blinked and turned her wrathful attention sharply to her back; Hippolyta mimicked her sister's movement and was befuddled. Diana and Artemis had used their mothers' vehement conflict to their advantage and stealthily ascend the stairs, but the plan failed. "A-Artemis?"

_"Bloody hell!" _The strawberry-blond scratched her hair sheepishly. "Hi mom!"

Hippolyta blinked. "Diana?"

"Mother." The raven-haired heiress gulped in consternation.

"Who is that?" The chairwoman of Themyscira Group glared with apathy at the unconscious boy in the girls' arms.

Artemis took a tentative step forward and staggered. "L-Lady Hippolyta, m-mom, I can explain! I-I'm not an accomplice! Diana is the mastermind! She induced me-"

"Oh, shut your trap, Artemis." Diana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms; unwavering conviction was presented in her sapphire eyes. "It's true. I was the one who wanted to bring this boy back with us. Artemis did try to persuade me, but I could not allow the boy to freeze to death, especially when I know I can help him. My conscience is not debauched, mother! Isn't this what you have taught me?"

Hippolyta sighed as she beckoned a blonde girl in a crimson nightgown to her side. "Cassandra, go and assist your sisters. By tomorrow morning, make sure the boy disappears. Do you understand?"

Cassandra Sandsmark Themyscira, biological daughter of Zeus, who was the King of the Olympia Pantheon, nodded politely and skipped with buoyant joy towards Diana. Hippolyta felt indebted to the gods and accepted Cassandra as a stepdaughter. The girl pledged her allegiance to the Themyscira family and she adored Diana's unparalleled beauty tremendously. "Yes, my queen. Leave it to me!"

"Cassie, bring the child to the guest room." Diana watched the mirthful girl complying with her order and she avoided making eye contact with her aloof mother. "I will bring some medical supplies with me. Donna, follow me to the kitchen!"

An exhilarated girl with curly black hair and wore a tiara atop her head saluted her elder sister. "Ready for duties, sis!"

"What about me?" Artemis stared incredulously at Diana.

"Go be useful and help Cassie. You deserve this much, traitorous brat." The dark-haired heiress stuck her tongue out at her rival before she spun around gracefully and headed towards the kitchen.

The strawberry-blond gasped in disbelief. "W-What did you just call me? Brat? I'm only five minutes younger than you, you rotten girl! Bloody hell! What did I ever do to owe that rotten girl this much? And why am I listening to her? Why are we cousins anyway? Did I murder her father in our past life or something? Why must that rotten girl command me like I'm her pet? Do I look like a pet, Cass? Huh? Do I?"

Cassandra simply giggled at the irate Artemis's antics.

Antiope deadpanned as she watched her deranged daughter ranting with seething anger while carrying the boy upstairs. "That does beg the question of why is my daughter being part of your daughter's gang?"

Hippolyta shrugged with nonchalance as she took a sip from her glass of white wine. "I don't know. Maybe because you're my bitch when we're young. Perhaps it runs in the family? Who knows?"

"If it wasn't for my daughter's innocence, I will skewer you with a blunt spear through your arsehole, you obnoxious pig!"

*.~.F.~.*.~.L.~.*.~.O.~.*.~.W.~.*.~.E.~.*.~.R.~.*

Artemis sat impassively in the dimmed light of a floor lamp and glared with furious intent at the boy in slumber. She noticed Cassandra attending the boy's need with such compassion that it was surreal. The enchanting glow in Cassandra's cerulean eyes unnerved Artemis. "This is too much, Cass. He is just a pathetic runt. A worthless puppy that was saved by us on a whim. He will be thrown out of this house after Diana has lost her interest in her new toy."

"That's rude, Artemis." Cassandra reprimanded. "He is a living being. You should, at the very least, respect him that much."

"Bloody hell! It is not the amazon's way to help man!" Artemis retorted.

The blond princess shook her head. "He is a boy! Hell, he is at our age! Aren't we taught that virtue and kindness are things we should learn? How are we going to protect our fellow sisters if we lack such qualities?"

"Yeah? So what?" The strawberry-blond crossed her hand in vexation. "He is a nuisance!"

"I… I refuse to die…"

Artemis and Cassandra switched their perplexed sight at the babbling boy stirring in his slumber. The blond princess sighed and placed a hot towel on the child's forehead. Artemis, however, blanched in disgust and looked away. "And he is a lunatic as well. Bloody hell! I swear… helping this runt is so gonna bite us in the ass sooner or later! I can feel it!"

Diana intruded the conversation as she carried a tray of medical herb and a bowl of water. "You are just thinking too much, Artemis. Right now, we need to treat his frostbite before it kills him. Mother taught me some medical techniques. This is the time to put my skills in good use. Besides, saving this boy is priority. Come and help me, will you? It's the least you can do to repay me for saving your hide."

Artemis gaped. "S-Saving my hide?"

"This is no time for argument, Artemis!" Diana chided with chagrin flickered in her eyes. "There is a life at stake here! Are you just going to haggle and watch a life fades away before your very eyes? I'm sure Lady Antiope has taught you better than this! Donna, go get me my acupuncture stash! Cassie, prepare the hot water and put the heaters aside!"

Donna and Cassandra executed their duties swiftly while Artemis bit her nail. Diana hastily prepared her equipment and stared at her irritated cousin. "We don't have much time left to idle around! Artemis! I need your help!"

The strawberry-blond grunted and trudged towards the bed. "Ah, bloody hell! Fine! I'm doing this because you need me! Let's get this fiasco over with!"

*.~.F.~.*.~.L.~.*.~.O.~.*.~.W.~.*.~.E.~.*.~.R.~.*

Soothing warmth and lavender fragrance jolted the boy up from his sleep. He creak opened his eyes and flinched at the piercing sun rays Adjusting to the light, Naruto groaned. He was immediately alarmed by his foreign environment and scanned the room warily. The blond was confused as he noticed a girl with ebony hair resting her head on his bedside.

"W-Who are you?" The blond spoke in a hoarse voice.

The girl yawned and rubbed his sleepy eye. "Oh, Zeus's cherry pie! You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you hurt? Do you have any aches? Do you want food? Drinks? Lemonade? Towel?"

Naruto blinked rapidly, startled by the bombardment of questions. "W-Where am I?"

"Where are you?" The ebony-haired girl smiled in a bubbly manner. "You are in the Amazon Palace, silly! I am Donna Themyscira."

"I am-"

"Naruto," Donna finished with an impish wink. "My sister told me about you. She was the one who rescued you. You would be dead if my sister wasn't there. You should be grateful!"

The blond stared at his hands in solemn and fidgeted with his fingers. "Oh."

The ebony-haired girl raised a brow of curiosity and queried. "Why are you out there in the cold anyway? Where are your mommy and daddy? I'm sure they're worried about you."

"I don't have any."

Donna blinked, dumbfounded by her naivety and apologised meekly. "S-Sorry."

An awkward silence intervened and the ebony-haired girl was unsettled by the lugubrious tension in the air. As if on cue, the door slam opened and Artemis strolled into the chamber with an insouciant demeanour, much to Donna's delight. "A-Artemis, you're back! Look! The boy is awake now! We can inform sis about the good news."

The strawberry-blond slummed onto the couch and crossed her arms. "It's none of my business. I only promised Diana that I will save the boy; I didn't promise her that I will become a nanny! That's your job, Don! Not mine!"

"Hey!"

"Quiet down, you two!" Diana scolded as she stood on the doorway with a hand on her hip. "Our guest deserves some peace and quiet."

"Guest?" Artemis was cynical and displeased as she pointed an accusing finger at the unfazed boy. "Bloody hell! That runt over there is a stray! For starters, he is not even allowed to step foot in the Amazon Palace! I agreed with Lady Hippolyta. He has to go, you rotten girl!"

The heiress of the Themyscira Group was unyielding. "I have made up my mind. After the boy is all patched up, he will be my personal attendant!"

"Personal attendant?" Artemis scoffed and rebuked, "You sure have the effrontery to turn him into your slave. You are not the matriarch. You can't just make decisions of your own accord. Besides, the boy can't even protect himself, lest taking care of a rotten girl like you. Lady Hippolyta would not allow this to happen. You, of all people, know how much your mother detests man! They are selfish, ignorant and cruel bastards!"

Cassandra, who stood beside Diana, nodded. "Diana, despite the profanity, Artemis is right. We cannot keep him. Men are dangerous creatures! We should perhaps bring him to a hospital instead."

"But-"

"It's alright." Naruto climbed out of his bed groggily and regained his bearings. "I will be fine on my own. Thank you for your hospitality."

Artemis smirked triumphantly. "Don't mention it. Now get out of this house!"

The blonde cringed and trudged past the girls. Diana felt a maelstrom of turbulence in her heart as the boy strode past her. It was simply an act of depravity if the boy was to be excommunicated from their family. She was taught magnanimity by her mother and her instinct of altruism was screaming at her to help the boy. Much to the other girls' stupor, Diana snatched Naruto's wrist and bolted out of the room.

Artemis gawked. "W-What did that rotten girl just do? She just defied Lady Hippolyta's orders!"

Donna, however, hid her smile of relief.

Cassandra simply shook her head and levitated in the air. "My queen has tasked me to banish the boy first thing in the morning. I cannot allow the boy to roam freely in this palace. Diana must come to terms with the fact that Lady Hippolyta has jurisdiction over this mansion and her orders are absolute."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Cass?"

The blond princess, wielding paranormal powers, smirked. "We got some hunting to do."

*.~.F.~.*.~.L.~.*.~.O.~.*.~.W.~.*.~.E.~.*.~.R.~.*

"W-Where are you taking me?" Naruto said in a raspy voice as he was pulled violently by his wrist from a panting Diana. He spotted a hovering Cassandra and a ferocious Artemis chasing after him from behind and panicked. "Do you… think this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry!" The dark-haired girl beamed. "They have never beaten me before!"

Naruto saw an opened window at the end of the corridor and was puzzled. "I-It's a dead end?"

Diana's grin widened. "I know! Get ready! We're gonna jump!"

The blond was astounded. "J-Jump? But-"

Elatedly, Diana giggled as she leaped out of the window and dragged a terrorised Naruto with her to the empyreal blue sky. The blond coughed vigorously and resisted his urge to scream. The raven-haired heiress, in the other hand, was ecstatic as she landed gracefully on the grass patch and caught her companion bridal style. "That's so much fun!"

Naruto was struck by a stupor. "W-What the f-"

Diana placed the blonde down and ruffled his soft hair. "Don't worry, child. Let me handle my troublesome sisters."

As if on cue, Cassandra and Artemis's roar of bloodlust blared as they emerged from the windowsill. Diana performed a few acrobatic flips before blitzing towards her sisters with a barrage of dexterous kicks. Cassandra and Artemis dove towards their eldest sister in astonishing velocity before launching their assaults.

"Cass, decoy!" Artemis commanded as she landed a kick on Diana. However, she adroitly blocked against the offending leg.

"Got it!" Cassandra flew to the dark-haired heiress's side and threw a punch.

Diana smirked and caught the incoming fist. "Not enough!"

The strawberry-blonde growled. "Don't treat us like noobs when you're really shit!"

"We will see!" Diana charged towards her sisters.

Naruto was flabbergasted by the girls' transcendental prowess as they combated against each other in the air, defying gravity in the process. The blond watched with rapt attention as Diana fluidly blocked swift strikes from Cassandra and Artemis. Without hesitation, the dark-haired heiress thrust a palm into the strawberry-blond combatant's gut and kicked the blond amazon's stomach, effectively hurling the girls into the solid pavement.

Diana dusted her hands and descended from her flight. Artemis and Cassandra groaned irascibly as they pushed themselves out of the crater, but they were alerted when they heard clapping. Diana was stunned as she saw her authoritarian mother, accompanied by her guardians, ambling in a noble gait towards her.

"Mother!"

Artemis and Cassandra sighed. "L-Lady Hippolyta."

Naruto could read the tense atmosphere, even though he was inept at etiquettes. The blonde bowed in a maladroit fashion, much to the girls' amusement.

Hippolya studied the boy with contempt gleaming in her eyes of indifference. "Please explain to me the cause of this ruckus, Diana? And didn't you promise not to be so brutal to your sisters in spars. Have this boy's presence corrupted your judgement?"

"I want to keep this child as my personal butler, mother!"

The chairwoman of the Themyscira Group narrowed her eyes with suppressed exasperation and regained her placid composure. "What do you think of this, Exoristos? Do you think I should fulfill Diana's wish and allow the boy to enter this family? Philippus, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts with us? You two are, after all, the girls' caretakers."

General Philippus, a tanned-skin woman with curvaceous proportions and had a distinctive eye-patch concealing her left eye, answered her queen in a monotone. "I believe this shows how kind Princess Diana is. However, our traditions have its regulations. Laws are enacted for a reason. We must abide to our tradition."

"I beg to differ, my queen." Exoristos, a black-haired woman whose height dwarfed the other amazons, smiled. "I do agree that laws much be obeyed. However, this boy may bring a change of destiny for Princess Diana. In fact, with proper cultivation, he can become our princess's bodyguard. He can also lecture the girls about the unruly nature of men."

"Your statement is riddled with flaws, Exoristos." Philippus anathematised.

"Care to correct me, Philippus?" Exoristos cracked her neck.

"I'm sure the boy has vile or repulsive things in his mind. In fact, he probably has it as we speak. Men are conniving creatures! Look at how evil he is!" The dark-skinned warrior disparaged the blond and scoffed. "What? You think he wants to recruit our princess into his baseball team and possibly abduct her in his alien spacecraft then forcefully marry her? Actually, the last bit might be true. That means he is a monster!"

Hippolyta and Exoristos cocked a quizzical brow at Philippus, who was in distraught.

Artemis whispered conspiratorially to Cassandra. "Whoa, how did the runt's existence escalate to his origin as a monster?"

"Beats me." The blond princess shrugged.

Philippus placed a hand on her hip and deadpanned. "I trust by now you realise what the consequences are. I will give you a clue."

"Wait," Diana interrupted. "So, should we realise what the consequences are or do we need a clue?"

Exoristos nodded in agreement. "That's a valid point."

The queen sighed. "This is enough, Exoristos, Philippus. I know that the two of you care about Diana's welfare. I will put your suggestions into consideration. Until I can come up with a solution, the boy can stay."

Philippus was shocked beyond cognition. "But, my queen-"

"However, if the boy commits any acts of iniquity, I will personally obliterate him myself." The matriarch threatened as she exuded a nefarious aura, paralyzing the blond instantaneously. "Still, I would like to know why you would want to keep this boy as your pet. I've always thought that your sisters have assumed the role as playmates for you."

"The child is… special." Diana smiled. "Besides, I do sympathise the poor child. What would Goddess Athena say if we kick a homeless child into the cold street and let him starve to death? I'm the princess and I know stuff. I'm sure my act of kindness will be repaid with candies and everything nice."

"Uh huh." Hippolyta smirked, unconvinced by her daughter's hypothetical reasoning and left the commotion with Exoristos and Philippus.

Artemis rolled her eyes and blew the debris off her hair. "Geez, what does it takes to turn this girl off?"

*.~.F.~.*.~.L.~.*.~.O.~.*.~.W.~.*.~.E.~.*.~.R.~.*

"This will be your room. Mine is quite far from here. It's cosy though, I suppose." Diana beamed as she unfurled the curtains.

"Why… did you save me?" Naruto questioned in uncertainty.

"Why not?" The dark-haired heiress countered, "I don't think I can sleep peacefully at night knowing I can save a person in need and I didn't."

The blond felt awkward by the heiress's vitality and wiggled. "Why do they hate… men so much? Especially your mother. If looks could kill, I was already dead."

Diana grinned. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

Naruto shook his head and stiffened. "N-No?"

The dark-haired heiress waved a dismissive hand at the blond and chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't bite. Long story short. We are the amazons, warriors who serve the gods. We are trained to fight and kill. We were blessed by the five goddess of the Olympia Pantheon with strength, beauty, immortality and wisdom. However, after a deadly war against Hercules and his men, my mother changed. She lost faith in men and vowed never to trust them. Get it?"

"S-Sort of."

"Are you always this timid?" Diana giggled and strolled towards the blond. "You look cute that way."

Naruto blushed, but was stupefied when the raven-haired heiress stood close to him. The way Diana studied the blond with her inquisitive eyes left him abashed. Diana flicked a finger at the boy's forehead, earning her a yelp. "T-That hurt."

Unexpectedly, the black-haired heiress pulled Naruto into a tight embrace and smirked. "You are going to be my personal servant. That is a lot of responsibility to be accounted for. You have to wake up punctually to wake me up, cook my favourite meals in odd hours, prepare the lukewarm water for my bathtub at the correct temperature, read me a bedtime story, and most importantly, lend me a shoulder to lean on when I need one."

"I-I think I can do that."

The dark-haired heiress pinched the boy's nose and giggled. "Of course, I don't need an uneducated weakling as my butler. From tomorrow onwards, you will attend my prestigious academy as a foreigner and receive martial-art training under the tutelage of my instructors."

"But you are already so strong. Y-You can fly and do all those crazy stunts. You don't need a protector."

"Silly child." Diana rolled her eyes. "It seems you really don't understand girls. Regardless of my strength, I still want to feel safe and protected. So, buff up and get strong so you can make me feel protected, got it? You are, after all, my property."

Naruto nodded dumbly.

"Good." The heiress smiled. "As a reward, I will bestow you with my first kiss."

Without hesitation, Diana delivered a passionate peck on Naruto's lips, who was overwhelmed with mortification and surprise. "I…"

"Now that you have received my first kiss, it is your responsibility to cherish it and become strong for my sake, understand?"

The black-haired heiress mentally squealed at the boy's doe eyes as he nodded timidly. "Y-Yes, Milady."

*.~.F.~.*.~.L.~.*.~.O.~.*.~.W.~.*.~.E.~.*.~.R.~.*  
(Omake: Naruto's New Life)

Artemis, dressed in her gown, was fuming as she crossed her arms and glared at Naruto. "Is my steak medium-cooked?"

The blond deadpanned. "Yes."

"No fats?"

"Yes."

Artemis examined her plate of delicious beef and narrowed her eyes. "Steam vegetables, no broccoli."

"I told the chef."

"Then how do you explain this?" The strawberry-blonde grabbed her fork and stabbed a tiny broccoli.

"The chef made a mistake."

"Fire the chef then!"

"Right away, milady."

"Any drip of gravy on my steak."

"No." Naruto blinked. "Not that I think of, no."

"Any raspberry pie? Where is my pie?" Artemis yelled.

"I asked."

"And?" She cocked a brow.

"The patisserie says no."

"Did you protest?"

Naruto was calmed, nevertheless. "Yes."

"Vociferously?""

"No."

"So what took you so long?" Artemis gritted her teeth. "And while you're thinking of excuses to please me, fire the patisserie too!"

*.~.F.~.*.~.L.~.*.~.O.~.*.~.W.~.*.~.E.~.*.~.R.~.*

Please comment on my story and rate it. I just want to know how it goes.

Pairings undecided:  
1.) NarutoXDiana (Wonder Woman)  
2.) NarutoXCassandra (Wonder Girl)  
3.) NarutoXDonna (Wonder Girl)  
4.) NarutoXArtemis  
5.) NarutoXZatanna  
6.) NarutoXHarley Quinn  
7.) NarutoXKara Zor-El (Supergirl/Powergirl)  
8.) NarutoXLaira (Green/Red Lantern)  
9.) NarutoXBarda  
10.) NarutoXBleez  
11.) NarutoXMaxima  
12.) NarutoXDinah (Black Canary)  
13.) NarutoXPamela (Poison Ivy)  
14.) NarutoXHarem

Please review


End file.
